


In a Pinch

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can <i>see</i> when Rodney gets it, because Rodney is good at many things, but a poker face is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts, and neery said: Or a story with nipple clamps. Maybe on John's nipples, because in the stories I've seen so far, Rodney's have gotten all the action - which is a good thing! I am not complaining! They're poking through his shirts all the time, they're hard to ignore! But people should also be playing with John's nipples more. And by "people" I mean Rodney, and by "playing" - well, whatever you want, really.

John bites his lip, wanting to Rodney to know what he wants without having to say anything, but he knows that it doesn't work that way, unfortunately. Rodney isn't as oblivious as people think he is, but he's not a mind reader, a fact that he reminded John of this morning, before he left the room in a huff.

It leaves John sitting on the side of his bed, waiting nervously for Rodney and fingering the small bag that he's found in one of the rarely checked storage rooms. Rodney is due any minute now, and John is trying to figure out how to ask. He's got to find a way that doesn't result in Rodney leaving in disgust. By the time the door slides open, he's worked himself into a fine set of nerves, but he's no closer to an answer than he was when he started.

Instead, he looks up as Rodney approaches the bed, and without a word thrusts the bag at Rodney, holding it out for him to take. Rodney looks at him curiously, but takes the bag and opens it, peering inside. Then he looks up, puzzled. "You want me to do your laundry?"

John hisses out an exasperated breath and takes the bag back, pulling out one of the clothespins and fiddling with it. "No, Rodney. I'm sure if you think about it, you can find another use for these other than laundry. Just focus your big brain on sex for a minute, okay?"

He can _see_ when Rodney gets it, because Rodney is good at many things, but a poker face is not one of them. His mouth forms a silent "Oh," and he flushes to the roots of his hair. Rodney doesn't say anything, though, and that scares John, because Rodney _always_ talks. Just as John is getting ready to panic, Rodney reaches out and takes the clothespin out of his nerveless fingers, opening and closing it rapidly. "You sure?" he asks, quietly.

Relieved that Rodney got it, John nods. He's trying to stay calm, but the very idea has him hard enough to pound nails, and the fact that Rodney isn't running like hell has John even more turned on. "Yeah. Only, you know, if you're interested, though."

"Oh, I'm interested. Very interested. Is this all you want, or is there more? Want me to tie you up and make you call me 'daddy?'" But Rodney is smirking, like he knows what he's saying is ridiculous.

"Just - just those. I'm not big on roleplaying - I get enough of that in my day to day life." Rodney nods, sudden and sharp, and then takes the bag away from John and sets it on the nightstand.

He starts to strip off his shirt, then pauses and stares at John. "Well, what are you waiting for? I can't do this through your shirt, thought it might be interesting to try. Take your clothes off." And it sounds so ordinary, so _Rodney_ , that John lets out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He grins and strips off his shirt, standing to push his pants off. He's not wearing shoes or socks, so he's quickly naked, while Rodney is still biting out quiet cusses at his boot laces.

Trying for slinky, but suspecting he's closer to ridiculous, he sinks to his knees, batting Rodney's fingers out of the way so that he can untie the boots and help Rodney slip out of them. Rodney shoves his pants down, and stands there, looking down at John, who's eye level with Rodney's very interested cock.

John can't resist leaning forward and licking the head of Rodney's dick, his mouth watering at the intense flavor. He moans a little and opens his mouth wide, taking as much as he can, which is about half. Rodney is really well hung, and John loves the way it makes his jaw pop and his throat strain to take it.

Rodney is making all sorts of small noises, his hand in John's hair as he encourages him to suck harder, take more. John is happy to oblige, and he forgets about his request as he concentrates on blowing Rodney until Rodney's hand tightens in John's hair and pushes him away. "John, stop or this'll end here."

Cock-hungry, John almost objects, but then Rodney turns and picks up one of the clothespins, and his mouth goes dry. Now that Rodney is with the program, John is a little scared - it's been a long time since he's played like this. What if it's not as good as he remembers?

Rodney gestures impatiently towards the bed, and John rises up, crawling to the middle of the bed and kneeling there, waiting for Rodney. Rodney looks a little uncertain for a second, then nods resolutely and leans forward to suck one of John's nipples into his mouth.

His nipples aren't as sensitive as Rodney's but they're close, and the feeling of _hotwettight_ on one makes John groan. He laces one hand through Rodney's fine hair and holds his head in place until Rodney pulls away, making a face and bitching about the strain on his back. His fingers fumble at John's nipple, and then there's a sudden flare of heat as the clothespin is fastened into place.

John hisses in reaction, and his hands fist on his thighs, but the pain is _good_ , and he pants through the burn. "Oh, yeah," he says when he thinks he can control his voice again. Rodney doesn't hesitate before attaching the second one to his other nipple, and then stands back up, looking at John.

He flushes under Rodney's regard. "What?" Rodney just smiles, but it's not his normal smirk. This one is a little... dangerous.

"Can you take more?" John knows he looks confused, but Rodney just leans forward again and bounces John's balls gently on his palm. "Can you take some here?" John's mouth goes dry and it's all he can do to nod - there's no way that he's able to form words. Thankfully, Rodney doesn't seem to need them, instead picking up a clothespin and using it to pinch a small bit of John's scrotum.

"Oh, god," breaks from John before he can stop it. Rodney's head comes up and he looks hard at John, but when John doesn't say anything else, he repeats it, again and again until there are several clothespins hanging from John's balls. John is breathing hard, almost panting. It doesn't hurt too badly yet, but when they come off, it's going to hurt like a _bitch_.

John can't wait.

Rodney stands up and circles the bed, till he's behind John. John doesn't turn to look, but he can feel Rodney climbing up on the bed, and he's not surprised at the feel of Rodney's hands on his hips, or his cock pressed up tight against John's ass. He groans, pressing back. Rodney's hands come up, circling John's chest, and he plays with the clips on his nipples. "Is this what you wanted this morning?" he asks.

John nods, his hair brushing the side of Rodney's face. He leans back a little harder, practically sitting on Rodney's knees. He'd never admit it, but being held like this, even with the small pain from the clips, makes him feel safe - wanted. He suspects that Rodney knows, though, from how often he does it. Rodney's hands are tracing patterns over his chest and stomach, but they keep returning to the clips on his nipples.

When they trace down the lines of his stomach to his balls, John breathes hard. Rodney brushes his fingers over the clothespins, making them move and John gasp, before Rodney roughly knocks one away. The noise that John makes then is a high pitched whine. "Please, Rodney, fuck me," he begs, wanting them to stay in place until Rodney's inside him. He can feel Rodney's nod, and then he's being guided forward, on to his hands and knees.

Rodney moves away briefly, and then returns as the bottle of lube is opened. There are wet sounds, and then John is surprised to feel the blunt head of Rodney's cock pressing against him instead of his fingers. Rodney's voice is strained as he says, "Can you take me, John? I need to be inside you, now."

"Yeah, just - go slow, okay?" John says. Rodney's hands settle on his ass, pulling him wide, and the head of Rodney's cock nudges its way inside. John focuses on taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly as Rodney moves deeper inside him.

Rodney pulls out to add more lube, then presses inside again. This time, he shifts his grip on John to his hips and pulls him back, forcing John to take more of Rodney's cock as he slowly finds his way to a sitting position in Rodney's lap. He groans, deep and harsh, and Rodney pauses. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't you dare stop," John says. Rodney chuckles and then resumes pulling John backwards till he's perched on Rodney's knees, Rodney's cock hard and hot and so deep inside him that John swears he can taste it. They stay like that for a long moment, till John's adjusted, and then John starts to move, rolling his hips.

This time, it's Rodney's turn to groan. "Just like that, John," he says, voice rough. His hands release John's hips and start to trace patterns on John's inner thighs, moving closer and closer to where the clothespins are hanging from John's balls. As he flicks them away, one by one, John tries to remember that he needs to keep moving. The bright flashes of pain almost make him forget.

He knows that he's talking, begging, but he's too out of his head to really be aware of what he's saying. As the last clip is knocked away, he whines, and Rodney clenches his fingers on John's inner thighs, hard enough to leave bruises. Rodney is moving under him, pushing John to move faster, rock harder. His breath is warm against his ear as Rodney says, "I want you to come when I take the clothespins off your nipples. Want to feel you clench me so tight."

As close as John is, the orgasm gathering in his back and balls without his cock even being touched, John knows that it won't even be a problem. He whimpers as Rodney releases the grip he has on his legs, moving up over his stomach and chest to where they pause, hovering over the clips on his nipples. John is begging, "Do it, do it, please Rodney, need it, please - " and Rodney interrupts him by pulling them off roughly. At the same time, he bites down, hard, where John's shoulder meets his neck.

John practically screams as the orgasm that's been building rips through him like a tsunami with the bright flare of pain from his nipples, the flash from being bitten. He's flailing, caught up in the _pleasurepainpleasure_ , and only vaguely aware of Rodney's soft croons as he's held.

As he comes down, he realizes that Rodney hasn't come, still hard inside his clenching channel. "Rodney?" he asks.

Rodney's voice is strained as he says, "Can I -" John knows what Rodney needs, and leans forward shakily, letting his arms collapse his upper body to the bed, his ass still in Rodney's lap. Rodney shifts him slightly, and then he's pounding into John's ass, one hard stroke following on the heels of another. It doesn't take him long to moan and come into John.

As Rodney slips free, John falls the rest of the way on to the bed, completely overwhelmed. "That was - " he manages to say.

He can _hear_ Rodney's smile, as he says, "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

They don't need to say anything else, as they wrap up in each other's arms and sleep. They both know what they mean.


End file.
